PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This project involves the purchase of an IKKII Ultra Low Freezer to replace one that is aging and becoming unreliable. The new -80C freezer will be used for microbiology sample storage related to FDA Vet-LIRN case investigations, proficiency testing, and other assigned work. Our microbiology laboratory currently serves as a Vet-LIRN network source laboratory providing veterinary isolates and metadata to the Animal Health Diagnostic Center at Cornell?s College of Veterinary Medicine in support of the Vet- LIRN Regional Whole Genome Sequencing (WGS) Project.